The invention relates to a greeting card. More particularly, the invention relates to a greeting card having a front panel which contains a translucent image, and further having a rear reflecting panel which is angled toward the front panel for reflecting light toward the inside panel, for enhancing the visibility of the translucent image.
Standard greeting cards are made of cover stock, vertically folded in a book-like manner to form a front and rear panel, wherein pictures and text are imprinted on each of the panels to convey a message. Typically though, the card is opaque, and thus only light that reflects off the printing on the card surface is seen by the viewer.
Sometimes greeting cards are provided with a semi-transparent sheet bearing an image. Usually this sheet is laminated onto opaque card stock. Thus, the semi-transparent sheet merely adds dimension to the greeting card image. No additional light is collected by the card stock to enhance or back-light the image on the semi-transparent sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 286,642 to Schwartz, discloses a picture card which has a front panel which has a transparent foreground image, and then has two or more rear panels which add further background details to the image. Thus, the additional rear panels have further images which form the middle ground and background to create a complete picture. However, the rear panels form a closed loop with the front panel, and thus the rear panels do not reflect any overhead light toward the front panels. Therefore, substantial lighting must be present in front of the card to view the complete image formed by the three panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,809,688 to Goudey et al. discloses a display sign. The sign has a front panel which has cut-out letters having different colored material within. A back panel is provided to reflect different colored light through the cut-out letters. Goudey is a fairly complicated construction, requiring the manipulation of nine panels and eight tabs in order to assemble.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,769,377 to Lindsey discloses a showcard which has various cut-out images on its front surface. Lindsey also is complex in construction, requiring the manipulation of several panels and numerous tabs to assemble. The final product is intended to be mounted to a vertical wall, and thus is not free-standing.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.